Switched
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: Personality Switch sequel. A bright flash of light brought yet another change to our favourite teams, will they be able to change back? New chapter Up! Please R
1. Clothes Switch

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade

The sort of sequel to 'Personality Switch'. It's only one or two chapters though.

**Clothes Switch**

The morning was peaceful and the sun was high in the sky. Shouts came from the back yard of the Granger Dojo where the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys were practicing. At the moment Rei and Spencer was locked in battle and the Beydish was flooded with water.

Rei shouted out and a lightning bolt struck down, basking everyone in a bright light.

Everyone blinked and blinked again trying to clear their vision. Once they did a surprising sight greeted them, Ian was clad in Kenny's clothes and Kenny in Tala's. Tyson had Bryan's clothes and Max had Ian's clothes (which was much to short for him), Tala had Tyson's clothes on and Kai had Rei's on. Rei had Spencer's clothes on while Spencer had Kai's on. Hilary came out of the house in Max's brightly colored clothes and Bryan screamed when he saw that he wore Hilary's clothes.

Everyone rushed inside to change their clothes but as soon as they put on any article of clothing, it transferred over to the ones who were wearing their clothes.

Kenny walked in awkwardly, uncomfortable in the tight clothes he had gotten, to join the rest of them in the living room. Everyone was there, except Brian, who had locked himself in his room, refusing to come out.

"Yo, dudes!" Grandpa called out as he slammed the door behind him and Tyson rushed to the living room door, locking his grandfather out, not wanting him to see them.

"How are we going to fix this?" Tala bit out, adjusting the cap on his head. It was on top of the left devil horn, because he couldn't take it off.

An advert flew by, a mysterious wind blowing it until it landed right in front of Hilary.

"'Witchdoctor: suitable for any environment, can fix any problem presented with.'" Hilary read, "There's an address here, want to check it out?"

"I don't trust those people, they wait until you turn you're back before they throw some weird herb on you and turn you into a frog." Ian said in a low voice.

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt to try." Tyson said standing up.

And so they snuck out of the dojo, dragging Brian behind them until they came to a small, dark shop squished between a clothing store and a antique dealer.

They entered; Ian eyed the jars that lined the walls suspiciously. Then suddenly an old man with a long beard appeared behind them and Ian almost had a heart attack.

"Can I help you?" The old man asked in a croaky voice.

Hilary stepped forward and explained the situation, while the old man just nodded and 'hmm'ed'.

"I know just the thing." He said after Hilary told him what happened, "Follow me."

The teams followed the old man, Taboo, to the back room where he began mixing all sorts of herbs and powders together. Occasionally a cloud of blue or red smoke came out of the concoction, until he finally cried out triumphantly holding up a vial of sparkly blue fluid.

Everyone moved closer when the old man poured some into different cups, he gestured for them to drink and they did, albeit reluctantly.

The first sip tasted like ketchup and everyone was enveloped by a red cloud, when the cloud cleared there stood everyone in 18th century clothes, though it was mixed up, Hilary wore men's clothes and the rest wore dresses.

Everyone quickly took another sip, this one tasted like jelly and mud mixed; everyone pulled a face as they were enveloped in a purple cloud. Everyone wore clown suits, except Ian who wore a monkey suit.

The nest sip tasted like strawberries and dust bunnies. The green cloud cleared and revealed everyone dressed up like someone out of 'Alice in Wonderland'. Alice...um...Tyson gasped and everyone reached for the cups again.

And finally they were back to normal and everyone thanked Taboo and headed out again, nobody noticed Brian still wore Hilary's shoes.

* * *

I know, I know probably not as good a Personality Switch, but I tried.

Please Review -_LOATIA_


	2. Body Switch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. BOOO!!

Thanks to Petalwhisker X Fireheart for making me write this fic. D

**Body Switch**

It was vacation!

Tyson was sitting at the table stuffing himself; Max was having lunch with his mom in America. Rei was training with the White Tigers in his village. Kai was watching TV in his mansion in Russia. Kenny was typing something on Dizzy and Hilary was out shopping.

Bryan was chasing Ian and Ian was being chased by Bryan. Tala was busy making himself some coffee (with a bit of vodka (you'd need it too if you were with the Demo Boys all day)) and Spencer was sitting peacefully on his bed reading a book.

The sun was being overtaken by the moon, the day turned to night and Tyson was still stuffing himself. No one seemed to notice that everything turned dark, when a flash inverted everything back.

Tyson almost stuffed Spencer's book into his mouth. Max took a sip of Tala's coffee only to spit it back out again. Ian almost ran into Kai's TV and Bryan screamed some Russian gibberish in Mrs. Tate's face. Spencer stood holding a dress in the women's changing rooms and Kai stared at Dizzy. Kenny sat in the middle of a living room and stared back at Max who stood in the kitchen doorway when Hilary suddenly appeared before him. Tala suddenly stood before the White Tigers in a village surrounded by trees and Rei stared in horror at the table covered in food in front of him.

Everyone recovered and ran to the nearest telephone.

The phone in front of Ian rang just before he could call Tala.

"Who is it?" Ian asked meekly.

"What did do?" An angry Kai asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Ian replied indignantly. "What did _you _do?"

And so went all of the conversations when in a flash everyone switched positions yet again, like this:

Tyson to Kai

Kai to Hilary

Max to Spencer

Rei to Ian

Kenny to Max

Hilary to Bryan

Tala to Hilary

Bryan to Tala

Ian to Tyson

Spencer to Kenny

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Bryan screamed and Lee stared at him with wide eyes.

And yet again the telephone calls ensued.

When everything changed back to what it was before. Tyson ran to the bathroom to wash his hands of the 'bookish fumes'. Just as he turned on the tap, everything changed yet again.

Tyson to Bryan

Kai to Ian

Max to Spencer

Rei to Max

Kenny to Tala

Hilary to Kai

Tala to Tyson

Bryan to Hilary

Ian to Kenny

Spencer to Rei

Tala ran to the phone and dialed the last number.

"We need to get together." He said to the guy on the other side and hung up.

The next week progressed in much the same way, the team members randomly switching. It was confusing to say the least and one of the most embarrassing moments was when Max and Tala switched while Max was in the shower and Tala was in the movies with the rest of the Demo Boys. Needless to say the whole team was thrown out of the theater.

The team had agreed to meet in Russia, since it was where most of the teams were, they met up in Kai's mansion. It was a massive structure decorated with the most beautiful paintings.

The group met up in the main living room an hour after everyone arrived.

"What should we...do?" Hilary asked hysterically, switching with Ian in the middle of the sentence.

"How should we know?" Tyson asked.

"You always know what to do!" Hilary almost yelled, "Well at least Kai does."

Everyone turned to stare at the silent teen, only to be staring at Spencer moments later, everyone turned their heads to Kai, who shrugged and said quietly:

"We could always ask my grandfather or Boris."

"No way!" Kenny said in a high voice, he cleared his throat," I mean why should we bother them, especially Voltaire, he's a busy man you know."

Actually he didn't want to go near the creep.

"Why don't try Boris then?" Bryan asked.

"I think he was taken into a mental institute a while ago," Hilary replied, "He kept muttering about Sugar high maniacs and diplomatic house workers."

Everyone switched again.

"How about we go to that weird witchdoctor again?" Tyson asked.

"Forget it; I'm not going all the way back to Japan, just to end up in women's clothing again." Tala said defiantly.

"How about that crazy voodoo woman I heard about?" Ian asked.

"What voodoo woman?" Max asked curiously.

"Well...one of the guys from school told me that he once went to a voodoo woman to cure h...im from being a know it all, 'cuz no one liked him," Ian said in a low voice," he said that woman did some weird things and since then everyone likes him."

"That's an idea." Tyson said happily and they were off.

They found the shop squished up between a theater and a sweet shop. It was dark and creepy and there were plants or creepy skeletons on every possible surface. As soon as they stepped foot in the place they immediately regretted their decision.

Behind the counter stood a short, fat old lady with long grey hair and sharp finger nails.

"Can I help you, mon?" she asked with a Jamaican accent.

"Yes...please." Hilary said, switching places with Kenny.

"Something weird happened that makes us change places the whole time." Tyson said jumping up in front of them.

"When did it start?" She asked curiously.

"About a week ago at noon." Tala answered.

A strange smile crept up the woman's face and she gestured for them to follow her.

They came to a small back yard with a stone arc in the middle of the small lawn.

"Walk trough dere." She told them and began to chant something.

They all took a hesitating step forward. Bryan deciding this was a good time to scare Ian shouted some weird Russian nonsense, which caused Ian to jump, which in turn caused Kenny to fall forward, which made Hilary fall on top of him, which made Rei fly forward through the arc. He fell on the ground and picked himself up noticing that nothing had changed.

Everyone stood up and walked through the arc. Several seconds after the woman stopped chanting something happened, something SO horrible that it would scar the teams for all eternity.

They switched.

The woman stared at them and began chanting again. They went through the arc and again and again.

The fifth time through the woman stopped chanting. Everyone stood there in suspense. The minutes ticked by. And then everyone relaxed.

They thanked the woman, Max even hugged her, and they were on their way.

Everyone went back to their countries to continue with their holidays.

Until one fateful day when a bright flash of light came and everyone noticed that their underwear had changed. Bryan almost had a heart attack when he found he had Hilary's underwear on.

* * *

Finished! That was fast.

Please Review! D


End file.
